Oliver the Traveler
by CyanJames2819
Summary: I literally fell into this world after being attacked by pack of wolves in the Rocky Mountains with my friend, it didn't help that the blunt side of my hatchet hit my shin when I landed. At first I thought I was in heaven with an Angelic figure walking towards me but it quickly changed into something else entirely.


**Oliver the Traveler**

 **Chapter 1**

Nearly all my life, I've been nothing but a punching bag for everyone to take their stress and anger out on. Their physical abuse hurt, some most than others, but their words and insults struck more blows then when I was beaten for something I haven't done to deserve it. But I took my hurt and angered feelings and stored them away. I wasn't much for acting out on emotion. I know it's not healthy, trust me I know, but I'm not one to yell and act out.

I had no parents to lean on because they abandoned me on an orphanage doorstep when I was just a baby. I was taken care of by countless nannies, to keep me fed and clean, but only one cared enough to actually have a conversation with me, asking me how my day was and such. She was my mother figure, and my anchor to having a meaningful childhood. Well, it wasn't exactly hundred percent meaningful, since I was too shy to confront other kids my age or older, even younger. But it was meaningful that I had a mother figure to lean on on hard times.

But one fateful day, on my birthday actually, just when I turned ten and began to come out of my shell, I was reading under a tree that I received word that the nanny that cared for me died in a car accident. I remember her telling me she was going to give me a gift I would never forgot, but I didn't care much about that… I just wanted her back.

My anchor had snapped broken on that day. Days after, my life once again, became a punching bag for five whole years. I didn't really care, though. What they did or what they've said didn't hurt as much anymore. I couldn't stand for myself because I was too weak to do anything back, and didn't really care. Also, I was keeping my nanny's word to never go as low like the other kids. So I became a punching bag once again, 'turn the other cheek' as to say, but it didn't happen as frequently anymore once they found out that they weren't hurting my feelings anymore.

One day, when I was sixteen, though, someone stood up for me and drove the other teens back. I still remember her hand reaching out for me, a small bruise forming on her left cheek but kept on smiling anyways. She became my close friend after that day. She taught me how to stand up for myself, how to say 'no' when I wasn't feeling comfortable with something, and pretty much taught me everything I needed to know about how to survive in a world we lived in. I was pretty sure my nanny told me these things before, I just didn't have the motivation to actually act till now. I guess I just needed someone to lead me.

But before I could anchor myself with her, she was adopted and taken to her new family. I owed her everything, maybe even my own life for what she did for me. She was my 'Big Sister' as to say. We've only known one another for a year, but after that day, I did everything to get myself educated, because I only had a few more years till I left the big house.

By the time I was twenty, I lived on my own in a small, empty apartment, working to become an Engineer when a man took me under his wing to teach me everything he knew. He was my new father figure, well, maybe grandpa is best, but I also made a new friend with his grandson that lived with him. He was a little strange, to say the least. Ash was a clean freak; cleaning up and organizing the whole house most days, saying… 'suggestible' things I was sure Ash didn't notice but kept a regal stance and behavior and worked as a tailor pretty much every day, making designs and such for new style of clothing. His designs were very good in my opinion, though, his styles never got up there with the big leagues, but the local citizens were pretty impressed with him too. Not long after we considered each other as brothers; I looked after him and he did the same with me.

But when grandpa past, by his will, I and Ash took his place in his workshop. I lived with Ash in the home, but I was happy where I was now. I now had somewhere to put down roots for myself with a good friend by my side, to start a new life. In my spare time, I tried to find out more about the people that changed my life.

But, I guess life had other plans for me and Ash.

We were out hiking on the Rocky Mountains for a few days just to relax and collect ourselves from all the work we have done. I was very happy as well. I now had contact information of my 'Big Sister', but if I wanted to meet her again, I needed to calm myself down, gather all of our savings and catch a plane to her home town. But it had to wait, right now; I needed to relax before the coming trip. I was glad Ash was willing to come along, to both the camping and to follow me to see my friend.

On our third day, we just finished putting our tent back in our backpacks when I heard a snap behind me. When I looked, a wolf jumped out at me. With a yelp, I ducked down as the canine flew over. I grabbed onto my small hatchet from the ground and picked up my backpack to use as a shield. I quickly got up to my feet and readied for another attack as I breathed heavily, fear and adrenalin coursing through my body like a fast moving virus. Ash yelped and backed up beside me as well, using his backpack as a shield and grabbing onto a large, thick stick to defend himself with.

"Back off, you dirty muts! Or we'll prod your tender, little bodies with our hard sticks!" Ash yelled to try and scare them and waved the stick around. It never gets any easier to take him seriously when he talks like that.

When I looked around, we were surrounded by a pack of them. I was ready to crap my pants as I and Ash backed up to a ledge into a canyon, a raging river roaring at the very bottom.

I wanted to say a prayer, but the damn dogs had other ideas. Two of them from our sides jumped at us, surprising and causing me to lose my footing and fall back. I instinctively reached out and grabbed my friends' shirt; causing him to fall back as well as both wolves hit each other on their muzzles with a yelp of pain.

It was strange, feeling gravity working against you to end your life. Time seemed to slow as my time on this planet flashed in my head. I was sad; I spent nearly my whole life being a target of abuse, and had no chance of meeting my 'big sister'. But now, hopeful my good deeds will get me and Ash to heaven, maybe say goodbye to sister and rest for all eternity, with the company of my Nanny and Grandpa. I was tired and sad, but it felt bittersweet to say the least.

I just hope Ash will forgive me for tagging him along as well.

Before I hit the raging water, I smiled, ready to be taken up, but when I hit solid ground, my smiled quickly flew away. When my backpack hit my chest before I could cough, all air was forced out of me, but suddenly felt pain as something struck my shin with blunt force. I heard another body hit the ground beside me with a groan.

I threw the pack to the side, curled up and grabbed my left shin with a hiss of pain and cough at the same time.

"Goodness!" I heard.

I opened one eye and looked around, finding myself in a long hall with a high, large stain glass windows running along the walls with large columns keeping the arching roof from falling apart. I looked up and saw large, golden, closed gates a few yards away from me.

I groaned and tried to rub away the pain on the growing bump on my leg, "What the H. E. double hokey sticks…" I whispered to myself with clenched teeth, and sat myself up, facing the gates. I rolled up my pants and saw a large, purple and blue bruise has formed with a reddening rim. I sighed and hung my head, wondering just why you could still feel pain even when you're dead.

At least I thought I was dead, with the room being all bright and giving off a serene feel to it, who wouldn't think that?

I looked to my side and saw that my friend was lying on the carpeted floor, unmoving. I quickly crawled over with a slight wince and pressed a finger on his neck. I sighed in relieve when I felt a steady pulse and saw his chest slowly rising and falling.

Just when I was about to shake him awake, I heard metallic clopping behind me. I swung my head back to see a large, white figure coming towards me. Blinding light eclipsed the walking figure and its ghostly, flowing, multi-colored hair. Its golden regalia shined, reflecting the light like a beacon of hope and peace. Lastly, it's large, white wings indicated it might be a heavenly being, coming to put me and my friend in our place.

I expected it to be an Angel coming to our rescue, but when it got closer, the light started to fade with each step it took… it started to look like something else entirely.

Out of fear, I quickly grabbed the cause of my pained leg and stood up wobbly, raising my hatchet in the air, ready to attack with a limp.

"Stay back! Shoo!" I cried out, trying to be intimidating to the strange, regalia wearing, bipedal creature.

It stopped and stared at me with its big eyes. It seemed a little taken aback by my action for a few long moments before it drew out its alabaster white hand with a small smile.

"Fear not, traveler. I won't harm you." It spoke in a feminine, motherly tone.

I froze as it spoke, and dropped my hatchet on the rug as I stared it with wide eyes and gapping mouth. I wanted to scream like a little girl and piss my pants, but my brain just shut down on me. Before I knew it, I passed out with a flop like a fish out of water.

When I awoke, I saw big, magenta eyes staring down at me. I screamed and scurried away from the creature. "Wait!" I heard it speak, but I quickly got up and hid myself behind a column, my heart racing a thousand miles a second. My thoughts were racing from how I could get out of here with my friend, where we were, were we dead, was I drugged and was that thing, God or an Angel? I heard its hooves slowly moving towards me, "It's okay, I won't harm you. I just want to talk, traveler." It spoke once more. As it started to move around the column, I equally moved away to stay out of its line of sight.

This little game of Cat and Mouse went on for quite some time before I tricked it when I quickly moved onto another column. The hooved-winged-horned-thing was now just spinning around the column, calling out to me in different paces of step.

Now that she was distracted, I devised a plan on getting out of this place. I peeked out and saw the thing was still spinning around the column. I looked at my backpack, my hatchet and the still unconscious friend lying on the floor ten feet away from me.

"Please, traveler. I promise; no harm will come to you." It started stepping back from the column, "I simply want to talk, nothing more." It wasn't smiling anymore as it looked back down at floor, looking up at the column a few feet away a little sadly with a pout every few moments. Well, there goes the plan.

The angelic-creature waited for a long while; it awkwardly kicked at the smooth, stone floor occasionally. It seemed to ponder on how to break the ice between us as I continued to think of a new plan on how to get out of this place.

When I peeked out once more, I saw it starting to examine my items closely as well as Ash. Then, out of nowhere, her horn started emitting a ghostly yellow aura, and to my horror, my hatchet started slowly floating up to her face. It's sharp, curving blade facing her. When it reached up a finger to touch the sharp end of the hatchet, I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Don't touch that!" I yelled with both my hands raised.

It froze, its finger barely touching the blade as it looked at me with its eyes. It took back its finger and looked between both columns with a confused expression as one of its ears flickered.

I started slowly stepping forward, still holding up my hands, shakily. "Slowly… put… the hatchet down…" I spoke as I got to my backpack. I slowly started to sit my pack up, as the furry-creature levitated the weapon back down between both of us. I grabbed my pack and swung it onto my back, threading my arms through the straps as I kept eye contact with the Unicorn-Pegasus-looking-thing.

It slowly smiled at me, "Hello, traveler. I believe we haven't introduced ourselves, yet." It gestured a hand to itself, "I am Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of Equestria. And you are?" it pointed a finger at me.

There was no way in heck I was actually talking to this majestic looking Unicorn-Pegasus-thing. Someone must have drugged me. Maybe I'm trippen' balls right now and actually am talking to some regular, stoned person in some kind of barn somewhere downstream, and accidentally ate some bad food or some glowing mushrooms. I hope so, anyways. Well, might as go with it. No point in fighting it. It'll all end the next day anyways, hopefully with my dignity still intact.

"Um… uh…" I lost my tongue, seemingly forgetting my name as well and everything about me as my shyness took over.

It waited patiently as it drew its hand back and folded its wings, a small smiled plastered onto its apparently, pretty adorable, furry face.

"U-um… jus'… j-just call me, O-Oliver." I answered nervously, slowly stepping forward, reaching out for my hatchet while kneeling down, keeping my eyes on the thing. But that's when I finally noticed, it didn't wear any sort of clothing, At All, but its gold regalia. I started blushing furiously as her large breasts jiggled and swayed whenever she moved. Thankfully, somehow and if there are any, her nipples and genitalia were concealed with its white fur coat, but just barely.

Celestias' cheeks blushed a little (Somehow) as her smile grew, "Good day, Oliver, the traveler. And welcome to Equestria." She bowed; her movement smooth and regal, her rather large and healthy breasts hung freely.

I quickly put my hatchet against my chest, still feeling on edge with the naked, angelic creature. It's not every day you get to talk to a naked woman.

It stood straight up once more, and looked at me, examining my body like I was some alien creature. Well, given the situation, I was doing the same, if only a little more timidly.

She was as tall as I was; her body seemed to be on the super models side but a little curvy on the right areas, her child baring hips, hourglass figure, and as well as covering in alabaster white, short fur. Her wings were large and silky smooth to look at. On her face, she had a short muzzle, unnaturally large, magenta eyes, a long horn jutting out of her forehead and her horse like ears resting nearly on the top of her head. Her hair was a rainbow of gentle, light colors, but then I noticed another set of rainbow swish by around her legs, indicating she might have a tail as well. She had legs that both looked like human and horse; it seemed she was standing on her toes, well, toe, sense she had hooves to stand on. All in all, she looked like a beautiful, naked alien.

Suddenly, the gates behind her opens, and in came another alien like her, but navy blue instead of white this time, and also, very naked.

I grip my hatchet and took a step back, as it spotted me.

"Sister?"

Celestia smiled at the slightly shorter alien, "Good morning, Luna." She stepped aside and gestured to me, "Meet, Oliver, the traveler." She said.

The blue one named 'Luna' scurried over and stood somewhat behind her, 'Sister', eyeing me with a little blush. "Good morrow, Oliver, the traveler. We are, Princess Luna… um, but you may call us Luna." She greeted in old dialect in a quieter tone and I could see she gripped her sisters' arm a little tighter.

"Oh… um… g-good morning… Luna." I replied, still blushing at their nude presents alone, as my shy self begged me to go hide from the two in a corner somewhere in the room. God, it's the orphanage all over again! I thought I got over that faze! Still, though, they looked pretty cute, beautiful and adorable, even if they are nude. It almost seemed like they were made to be little girls' toys… almost.

Ash groans as he slowly propped himself up with his hand and elbow; we all looked at him. He then rubbed his head with another groan.

"Ow…" he then rubbed his eyes before looking around with squinted eyes. He spots me and looked up with a crooked smile, "Might telling me where we are?" he asked as he slowly got up to his feet, his back turned to the aliens.

"Um…" I just kept looking back and forth between him and the nudist aliens.

Noticing my swivelling eyes, he turned his head around and looked at the other two with a raised brow. After a moment of looking at the two, he wiped himself down, straightened his back, cleared his throat and brought out his hand with a smile like her does with his customers.

"Good day, ladies. You may call me Ash."

 **Authors' Note:** **A new adventure begins!**

 **This might be the last chapter I'll post for this month and maybe the next, but who knows, I might finish another chapter from any one of my unfinished stories if I have the time.**

 **So till next time, have a nice day/night and good reading, everyone.**


End file.
